For Cassius
by Lionheart-Lover
Summary: Based off the tumblr post. Cassius Warrington is the Hogwarts Champion instead of Cedric. Short little snippets, just to get it out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Any and all HP characters belong to JKR. Some material was used for story, obviously. This is my first story. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The time had come for the Hogwarts champion to be called. Viktor Krum had been called as the Durmstrang champion and Fleur Delacour had been chosen as the Beauxbatons.

The flames of the goblet turned red once again and the tongue of flame spit out a third piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and held it up.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cassius Warrington!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the school erupted into pandemonium. The Slytherin table exploded into cheers and there was some polite applause from the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Ron seemed to have roused himself first and began to shout "No!"

Ron's shout seemed to spur the other Houses into giving some form of reaction—a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped politely while other members of their Houses booed and jeered. The Gryffindor table were the loudest in their displeasure. Most of them were calling for a redraw.

Cassius stood up slowly and deliberately straightened his shoulders. As walked up the row, head held high as his Housemates clapped him on the back and continued to cheer him on, he did not turn to acknowledge anyone. He remained indifferent to his surroundings, nodding once at Snape, before passing through the door behind the teachers' table.

Ron turned to Harry, "We can't have a Slytherin champion! Even a Hufflepuff would have been better than a bloody Slytherin! How can we be expected to cheer for that snake?!"

Before Harry could reply, Dumbledore spoke. "Excellent!" The Great Hall quieted. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on _all_ of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support. By cheering on your champion—"

Dumbledore had stopped speaking. The Goblet's flames had turned red again and another tongue of flame had shot out. The Great Hall was silent as Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the piece of parchment. He stared at it silently and everyone in the room stared at him intently, waiting on him to speak. Dumbledore called out softly, " _Harry Potter"._


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons. Harry had to face a dragon! He was studying all that he could about dragons in the library. Nothing he had found would help him with the task and he was becoming increasingly nervous. At dinner, two nights before the First Task, Harry saw Warrington at dinner and felt a pang of guilt. He was pretty sure that Krum and Fleur had been told by their respective Headmasters about the dragons, leaving Warrington the only one in the dark. He was the only champion to not know what they were facing. With that Harry's decision was made.

As Warrington got up to leave, Malfoy followed him as well as a few other seventh year Slytherins. Since Warrington had been announced as a champion, Malfoy had taken to following him around.

Harry gritted his teeth and stood to follow them. Hermione looked at him sharply but before she could speak he said, "I'm headed to the library. Dragon research. Catch you there later, yeah?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and turned back to her conversation with Ginny. Harry tried to move as quickly out of the Great Hall without drawing attention to himself; he needed to figure out a way to corner Warrington without the rest of the Slytherins around. They had been among the people quoting Skeeter's article at him every time he went near them. He followed Warrington for a time before he passed Professor Flitwick, which gave Harry an idea. He quietly pulled out his wand and aimed carefully.

" _Diffindo!"_

Warrington's bag split open and parchment, quills, books, and wells of ink fell to the floor. Warrington snarled in frustration as he bent to retrieve his things.

"I'll catch up," he said as he waved his friends along. As the corridor emptied, Harry hurried forward.

"Warrington," Harry said by way of greeting.

Warrington stood up and peered down at him.

"Need something, Potter? Perhaps a good cry?" Warrington taunted, referring the Skeeter's article.

Harry steeled himself and quickly said, "Dragons. The first task is dragons. There's four. One for each of us."

Warrington blinked slowly at him and Harry saw some of the panic he had been feeling since he found out flicker in Warrington's eyes.

"Are you sure? How did you even find out? We're not supposed to know…"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry quickly. He did not want to get Hagrid in trouble with the truth. "I'm not the only one who knows. Karkaroff and Maxime both saw the dragons so Fleur and Krum will know by now."

Warrington had finished gathering his things and placed them in his mended bag. As he straightened, his gaze turned suspicious towards Harry.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. Warrington would not question him if he had seen the dragons himself. Harry would not have let his worst enemy face a dragon unprepared—even this seemingly ungrateful Slytherin.

"It's just… fair, isn't it?" he asked Warrington. "We all know now… we're on even footing, aren't we?"

Warrington continued to stare at him suspiciously when they interrupted by a familiar clunking noise. Mad-Eye Moody had come down the hall.

"Come with me, Potter," he growled. "Warrington, off you go."

Warrington cast another suspicious glance at Harry before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassius had come second in the first task. After claiming his egg, the loudest cheers came from the Slytherins. He saw a few members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheer weakly for him. They had been sporting "Hogwarts Wins" badges. He had smiled to himself when he saw that. Cassius had stolen a stash of the buttons Malfoy had made and changed them. It was childish of Malfoy to create buttons to read "Potter Stinks" and he wanted nothing to do with it. He had even told Malfoy to get rid of them. The brat had not listened but he knew Malfoy had not made anymore of the badges.

After the task, he had looked at the egg, covered in grime and dirt and decided the best way to wash it was in the bath. He got into the Prefects' bathroom and filled the tub. As he began to wash the egg, he accidentally hit the clasp at the top and the thing sprung open. He heard some faint music but could not hear clearly. Cassius pulled it out to try and hear it better but a horrible screeching filled the bathroom. He dropped the egg in shock. The screeching continued before he scrambled for it and closed it again. It had not sounded like this underwater. He looked at the egg again. Slowly, he placed it in the water and opened it. He then lowered his head into the water and a chorus of eerie voices singing:

 _"_ _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _But past an hour—the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Cassius tore his head from the water. These voices were familiar but he could not quite place where he had heard them. He sunk his head back in the water and listened to the song again.

"Their voices cannot be sung above the ground…," he mumbled to himself. "Underwater, the lake. Something that sings in the lake."

The moment he said that, he froze. He realized where he had heard these voices before. In the Slytherin Common Room. It was below the Black Lake, and merpeople lived in the lake. He would have the face the merpeople in the Second Task. He had to prepare a way to breathe underwater for an hour. He figured he could speak to Professor Snape about it and take his advice.

About a month before the task, he saw Potter in the Great Hall at breakfast. As he passed by, he heard his Muggle-born friend ask if he had made any headway on the egg. Potter snapped at her and Cassius could tell it was clearly an old argument being repeated. He sat down at his table and began to eat. He glanced at Potter again and looked down at his hand. His hand had a small scar from the burn he had gotten while facing the dragon. The dragon Potter had warned him about. He owed Potter. Slytherins do not forget those who helped them out, even if it was a Gryffindor.

He got up and ignored his friends questioning looks as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. As he approached, Potter's friends quickly jumped up, wands at the ready to defend him. The ginger one even went so far as to press his wand into Cassius' throat.

Cassius smiled bitterly at them and then looked at Potter.

"Put the egg underwater and listen, Potter," he says simply. "We're even now."

Potter nods and throws a grateful smile his way.

As Cassius walks away he hears Weasley say loudly, "You can't trust that stupid snake! Blokes mental, Harry!"

"It's worth a shot," came Harry's soft reply. "Like he said, we're even."

Cassius kept walking but his heart had nearly stopped in shock. Potter had defended him. They really were even.


	4. Chapter 4

The maze had been hell and Harry had finally made it to the center with Warrington. They had crossed paths a few times throughout and had helped one another. He had even saved Warrington from Krum when he saw that Krum was using the Crucaitus on him. They both stood there and stared at one another.

"Go on, take it," Harry said.

Warrington looked at the cup before saying, "It's yours. You saved me twice in here, you should take it."

Harry got angry, Warrington had beaten him to the cup. "You were the first one here, you take it!"

"You told me about the dragons," Warrington reminded him. "I would have been a goner without your warning."

"And you told me about the bloody egg! Take the cup, Warrington." Harry was really angry now. That's not how this works. The first person to reach it gets the points.

Warrington looked at Harry's injured leg. Without a word he hauled Harry up and began walking him to the cup.

"We're even, so we'll both do it."

Harry looked at him, shocked. "Fine, together."

He and Cassius both grabbed a handle, before activating the portkey and whisking them away.

They landed roughly in some grass. Harry pitched forward but Cassius stopped him from hitting the ground.

"This isn't Hogwarts," Cassius pointed out.

Before Harry could answer, his head felt like it was about to burst open and he dropped to the ground cradling is scar. He had never felt so much pain. He faintly heard Cassius calling his name to see if he was all right. Then Harry heard another voice say, " _Kill the spare."_

A swishing noise and a second voice yelled, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry saw a flash of green light through his eyelids and felt something hit the ground beside him. He turned and saw Cassius' lifeless body sprawled on the ground next to him.

* * *

When he returned to the school, he held Cassius' body tightly and could not stop the tears from leaving him. He refused to let go of the body beneath him, even as Dumbledore tried to pull him away.

"He's back," Harry whispered. "Voldemort is back. He killed Cassius."

He finally let go of the body, there were no grieving parents there. Harry looked over at the Slytherins, sharing in their pain of their fallen housemate.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shocked. How could the Dark Lord kill Cassius? The Warringtons were Purebloods. Cassius' parents were even Death Eaters, they had been there the night of his return, according to his father. He was a Slytherin, from Voldemort's own house! He could not wrap his head around this.


	5. Chapter 5

The ghastly woman, Umbridge, began to recruit students for her "Inquisitorial Squad". Draco declines to join. He had even talked with the Slytherin Prefect about it. They held a house meeting and it was unanimously voted that no Slytherin would aid Umbridge. This _woman_ refused to acknowledge the return of Cassius' killer, she even denied that Cassius had been murdered. They could not support a woman who denied one of their own. Umbridge would have no power in Hogwarts.

* * *

Luna showed up with a few Slytherins to a DA meeting one day. She shrugged off the questioning looks people had directed her way. Zacharias Smith looked at them suspiciously and rudely asked, "Why are you here?"

Everyone froze and Draco Malfoy pushed his way forward before stopping front of Smith.

"He killed one of our own," he said softly. "That horrible woman has taught us _nothing_ on how to defend ourselves."

A younger Slytherin girl that Harry did not recognize came up next to Malfoy and said, "Shouldn't we learn how to fight? To protect ourselves?"

Before Smith could answer, Harry stepped in. "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army. We're practicing Disarming again today."

After that, no one questioned when the Slytherins showed up to every meeting after that. The number of green ties beginning to rival the amount of red ones. No one questioned their motivation, they worked tirelessly. Many of them cried when Harry finally shared what happened to Cassius in the graveyard.

"No one will be considered a spare ever again!" Theodore Nott cried, wiping away his tears. He cast his first Patronus that day.

When Semaus Finnegan joined, he looked around confused when he got partnered with Graham Montague, a Slytherin.

Montague caught the look and smiled. "Don't let the green shock you. It won't be a fun fight if you aren't paying attention." Realizing that Finnegan was still confused, Montague continued, "We're here for Cassius."


	6. Chapter 6

"Crucio!", the voice cried again.

Neville cried out in pain as the cursed washed over him. It felt like his whole body was on fire and he screamed in hopes of lessening the pain. Nothing worked. Finally, after what felt like hours, the curse was lifted.

Amycus Carrow smiled nastily down at him. "What do you say now, Longbottom? Still going to refuse to practice? It's such an _insanely_ fun curse to use."

Carrow's emphasis on "insanely" did not go unnoticed in Neville's pain-induced haze. The not so subtle dig at his parents made him clench his teeth even harder, however, he refused to answer Carrow's taunt.

The professor's smile left his face and his expression became quite enraged as he addressed Neville again. "Your blatant refusal to practice the Cruciatus has grown tiresome. Do it now or be punished again!"

Neville grinned weakly at Carrow and whispered, "No."

"Crucio!" And again the world was nothing but pain and fire and the desperation that it would stop soon. Maybe he would be tortured to insanity like his parents but the thought left him again as a new wave of pain crested over him.

"Professor," a smooth voice interrupted Neville's pain. "Headmaster Snape has called for you in his office. At once."

Carrow instantly straightened his robes and cast a final Stinging Hex at Neville before leaving the room with a nod at the student who interrupted.

Neville continued to lay on the floor and with blurred vision attempted to see who had stopped Carrow from Crucioing him further. He saw a flash of green and he tamped down the age old instinct to pull away from the Slytherin student in front of him.

Blaise Zabini quickly looked around before pulling a potion out of a pocket in his robes.

"Quick, drink this before Carrow realizes I sent him on a fool's errand," Blaise said, pushing the vial up to Neville's mouth while cradling his head.

"Trying to finish me off?" Neville joked weakly, after downing the whole thing. He slowly sat up, his head spinning and he fought the urge to vomit. "How did you know?"

"Brown sent a message through the coins when you started to shoot off your mouth again. I happened to be closest and had a potion on hand." Blaise shook his head as he continued, "You really need to stop provoking them, mate. Soon we won't be able to recognize that ugly mug under all the cuts and bruises you earn. How else will you get yourself a Pureblood wife?"

They both shared a smile at the exchange before Neville turned to sober again.

"They wanted us to practice the Cruciatus on a second-year. All she did was ask about the Muggle technology she had seen once. A fucking Second-year, Zabini."

Neville closed his eyes but tears escaped anyway, slowly rolling down his face.

"Sometimes," his voice faltered as he spoke, "Sometimes, I don't know why I put myself through this. Tortured to death; or worse, to the brink of insanity, possibly doomed to end up like my mother and father. It is so hard to remind myself to keep going, but I can't do it for myself. I don't want this anymore—I sometimes want to leave, go on the run."

Blaise remained quiet for a second before placing his hand on Neville's shoulder for comfort.

"We're not doing it for you, or me, or Weasley, or any other members of the DA. This isn't for us. It's for them," Blaise vaguely gestured his hand outward. "Not for the ones who can protect themselves, but for the ones who can't. _No one_ will be considered a spare again. We do it for the ones who need it. For Cassius"

Neville looked up, "Not for Harry? Or to stop You-Know-Who?"

"No," Blaise shook his head. "For Cassius."


	7. Chapter 7

Theodore Nott was running through the halls of Hogwarts. He burst into the Room of Requirement, entirely out of breath.

"Luna got taken over the holidays! My father says she is being held in Malfoy's Manor."

Ginny's head shot up, her jaw had dropped. Neville and the other members of DA that were present froze in setting up the room.

"Is there any way to get in touch with Draco? See if he could free her?" Lavender Brown asked hesitantly.

Nott shook his head. "The Dark Lord operates out of Malfoy Manor, there's no way we could get in touch with Draco without alerting someone and causing them to become suspicious. Have any of you had any word from Potter?"

It was Ginny's turn to shake her head. "After Ron left, he hasn't been able to find them again. I wish we had thought to send them with the DA coins. We could probably help them!"

While they all listened to _Potterwatch_ regularly, they never knew if the information being reported was entirely accurate. The group fell into an uneasy silence.

"The Sword!" Neville suddenly yelled. "We could get the Sword of Gryffindor and try to get it for Harry and Hermione. It's in the Headmaster's office."

He looked around excitedly at the other members, only Ginny seemed to mirror his enthusiasm. Nott looked at them incredulously. "What's a bloody sword going to do for them? They can't very well go around stabbing every Death Eater they come across!"

"Maybe not," Ginny offered, "But it's the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. It's bound to have some magical properties. It was even used to kill Slytherin's basilisk. It's another weapon in their arsenal."

"Alright, then. Let's get it."

They decided that only a few of them should actually break into Snape's office. There would be two other groups that would wreak havoc in different parts of the castle, far from the Headmaster's office, to draw attention there.

Soon, Neville, Ginny, and Theodore were sneaking into Snape's office. Theo knew the password since he was trusted by the Carrows and they feared and respected his father's position in the Dark Lord's order.

As soon as they walked in, they broke off to search. Neville finally found it, tucked away in a cabinet. They had been there for nearly fifteen minutes and were turning to leave, Sword in hand, when Snape burst through the door. They were caught!

Ginny and Neville cast a worried glance over at Theo but he stared down the Headmaster calmly.

"What do you think you are doing in my office?" Snape hissed. He caught sight of the Sword in Neville's hand. Outrage flashed over Snape's features before he grabbed it out of Neville's hand.

"A month of detentions, for stealing from the Headmaster," he said. "I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish here but you have failed. Nott, I didn't realize you were a part of this rabble. Your father would be most…disappointed, were he to find out. You will report to the Carrow's tomorrow after dinner for your detentions. Consequences will be more severe should you choose to not show up."

Neville and Ginny were magically pushed out of the door and Theo walked behind them. They were all too stunned at the lack of severity of the punishment that they did not seek back.

Theo turned in the doorway of the office and looked back at Snape.

"It was for Cassius."


	8. Chapter 8

Months later, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters showed up at the school to take on Harry Potter, the students were given a choice. After Voldemort's announcement asking that they hand Potter over, Pansy Parkinson stood up in front of him, facing him. She looked terrified.

"Here he is! Here's Potter!" Harry's heart lurched at the thought of her wanting to hand him over but then she turned around, her wand at the ready. "If any of you want him, you have to come through me!"

A chorus of "and me" echoed through the Great Hall with students from all four Houses standing in front of Harry.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a quiet voice. "Mr. Filch if you will please begin to escort out the younger students."

Slowly, the Great Hall began to empty out but there were many students from all four houses still there to fight.

* * *

As the battle is underway, DA members are running around casting jinxes and spells alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters were prepared for them. They were not prepared to see their own children and the friends of their children fighting against them. The Slytherin rallying cry as they entered into battle was "FOR CASSIUS!"

For the first time in a very long time, the four Houses of Hogwarts were united for the same thing. For freedom. For safety. For Cassius.


	9. Chapter 9

Year Five

Draco glared through the letter his father had sent him. He had already memorized it.

 _Draco,_

 _I am disappointed to hear from some at the Ministry that Dolores Umbridge's transition to the Headmistress position at Hogwarts has been met with many challenges. I know that_ you _would have nothing to do with this. While the woman is unappealing, she holds much sway with the Minister. I strongly suggest that you show her your support, the backing of the Malfoys will go a long way for her. And, if she knows her place, she will return the favor in kind._

 _I do not like to hear that you are opposed to her, Draco. Things are changing, and the Malfoys have always changed with it._

 _Write to your Mother, she misses you terribly and hearing from you will raise her spirits considerably._

 _Regards,_

 _Father_

His father wanted him to work with that… that cow! The letter was pulled from his grasp and Draco looked up at Blaise with red-rimmed eyes. Blaise balled the letter up and threw it in the fireplace.

"Stop obsessing over this inane letter, we have to get to Umbridge's class. You can stare holes into the bint's back in class. Come on," Blaise dragged him up by his arm and began pulling him to the entrance of their common room. "Maybe Potter will piss her off again and land in detention."

Draco did not take the bait but allowed himself to be dragged to the Defense classroom. He took his seat and waited for Umbridge to tell them to open their books and for Potter to inevitably snap. When a cloud of pink entered his line of sight, he kept his eyes trained on the desk. When a sharp "ahem" was right in front of him, he looked up into the toad-like face of Umbridge. She was smiling condescendingly down at him.

"Have you thought more about joining my Inquisitorial Squad? It could really use someone of your caliber, Mr. Malfoy. I know that many of the other students look to you, especially after the unfortunate accident that happened with that poor boy last year during the tournament. What was his name again? Anyway, do join me in my office tonight. You can even pick a few other of your Housemates to make up the Squad."

Draco inhaled sharply and then said softly, "His name was Cassius."

Umbridge blinked at him. "What was that, dear?"

Draco stood up and looked down at her, "His name was Cassius. His bloody name was Cassius Warrington! And he didn't die in some accident. He was murdered! He was fucking murdered by You-Know-Who! I will _not_ be joining your stupid little club and his name was Cassius—don't pretend that you don't know it!"

Umbirdge stared at him, shocked. She then tutted, "Well, now dear. I can see you are upset. But we must not tell lies, I will be seeing you in detention in my office this evening." She turned to the class, "You-Know-Who is not back, and we will begin our lesson now. Pull out your books and begin to read. Mr. Malfoy please take your seat."

Draco glared at her and then looked down at his desk. He then turned on his heel and began walking to the door, silently Summoning his bag. He ignored Umbridge's sputterings and demands that he return to his seat.

When he entered her office for detention she informed him that he would be writing lines. He reached into his bag for parchment and a quill. She stopped him.

"No, dear. You'll be using one of my very special quills." Umbridge smiled sickeningly sweet at him and passed him a black quill. "You will write 'I must not tell lies'. You will stop when the message really sinks in."

Draco began to write and immediately felt pain in his left hand. He sucked in a breath and looked up at Umbridge. The stupid bitch was having him use a blood quill. A fucking blood quill! He looked down at his hand and the words had faded away leaving behind a red blotch on his skin.

"Professor," he began.

"Headmistress," Umbridge corrected him.

Draco fought the need to roll his eyes. "Headmistress, how many lines did you say I was supposed to write?"

"Until the message sinks in, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned back to his parchment and began to write. The first few lines caused him to flinch but after a while the pain was not even noticeable. After an hour, Umbridge stopped him.

"Now, dear, let's see if the message has sunk in. I would hate to tell your father that you are being so troublesome in my class."

She did not even bother to look at his parchment and eagerly grabbed his hand to inspect it. He felt her tense and the grip on his wrist tightened.

"What is this, Mr. Malfoy? This is not what I instructed you to write. I think detention again tomorrow night is in order. Your father will be most displeased at this news." She sighed softly, feigning disappointment but Draco did not miss the flash of excitement in her eyes at the prospect.

"I think my father will be more displeased to know that you forced his son to use a blood quill. I'll request that the Defense curriculum be looked into, it seems to be lacking, especially in our O.W.L. year. I think my father will hear about this." And with that, he swept out of her office.

When he got back to his dorm, he collapsed into his bed and finally looked down at the back of his hand. Scarred lightly into his skin were the words "For Cassius".


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Before Year Six

Cassius Warrington was dead. He was dead. He had been murdered by Pettigrew, on the Dark Lord's command. While Theodore Nott had not been close to Warrington, he had felt a hollowness in his chest since hearing about the boy's death. A hollowness that had only grown in the last year since Warrington's death. A hollowness that now threatened to swallow him whole with each word his father spoke.

"….a great honor to take the Mark," Thoros Nott had continued speaking and Theo had to rouse himself back into focus. "Draco is being granted the privilege this summer. I would hate for the Dark Lord to think the Nott family is less eager to support him than the _Malfoys._ "

His father's lip curled in disgust upon saying the Malfoy surname, it was no surprise that there was no love lost between his father and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius's incompetency in a failed mission to the Department of Mysteries had resulted in his father being gravely injured and nearly imprisoned in Azkaban.

Theo was silent for a moment before speaking, "Would it not be better for me to have completed my schooling and N.E.W.T.s to serve the Dark Lord to the best of my abilities?"

He stared at his father, hoping that Thoros would not force the Mark upon him—not force him into a cause he could not believe in or support. A cause that stood on a platform of blood purity (which was idiotic anyway—his sharing of a dorm with Crabbe and Goyle showed him that), but willingly killed that blood if it stood in the way of the quest for power. And that's really all this was. A fucking madman's quest for power—not a damn given for those who were accidentally caught up in it.

Thoros regarded his son and nodded, "Yes, I believe the Dark Lord would find that reasonable. He knows we are greatly loyal to him and he should not be too put out by having to wait another year or two for you. I will discuss it with him at Malfoy Manor tonight, we are expected to attend dinner there."

* * *

Theo was seated beside Draco at the far end of the table—in one of the seats furthest from the Dark Lord. Draco looked pale and sick and the hollowness in Theo's chest grew. Theo knew that with Lucius in Azkaban, the Dark Lord living in his house, and his mother virtually a hostage that Draco would have to take the Mark, whether he wanted it or not. He looked down at his friend's hand and saw the faint scar that read "For Cassius" and the hollow feeling grew. Of course Draco did not want it, his hand screamed his loyalty and yet he would be forced to be branded anyway, like chattel.

Theo slid his pinky over to Draco's hand and tapped the back of twice, using their silent signal to let him know that he wanted to speak to him later. He saw Draco nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Theodore," a high, cold voice cut across the chatter of the room and Theo's head snapped to look at Lord Voldemort. The hollowness spread.

"Your father has informed me of your reluctance to take the Mark. To join my Death Eaters. Surely you are aware that your dear friend Draco is proudly doing it." Voldemort stared at him and Theo lowered his head in deference. "Imagine my surprise when I hear that the son from the House of Nott did not want my Mark. Surely you would like to uphold tradition in our world."

"It is not that I am reluctant, my lord. I do not believe I could serve you to best of my abilities until I have completed my education. Like my father, I am humbly loyal." Any fear that Theo should have felt was swallowed by hallow cavern in his chest. As if this snakelike creature before him had any intention of preserving wizarding traditions—he killed regardless of blood or House or affiliation to his Death Eaters. While Warrington's parents had not been part of the Death Eaters, Theo knew that they had patronized the cause before the Dark Lord disappeared.

The Dark Lord laughed, sounding delighted and turned to Thoros, "A delightful boy, he will make a fine addition to our ranks after he completes his education. I admire his dedication to academics."

Theo breathed a sigh of relief and felt Draco's knee lean into his as a silent support. The rest of dinner passed without incident and Theo was preparing himself to leave when his father came over to him.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence in the library. Do not keep him waiting and do _not disappoint him_." The "or me" went unspoken at the end of that and Thoros gripped his shoulder tightly in a warning.

Theo walked into the library to find himself alone with the Dark Lord and a crying woman, somewhere in her mid-thirties. She looked up at him and began to cry even harder. Theo fought down every instinct he had to reach out and help her. She looked unnervingly like the photos he had seen of his mother—a woman he had been helpless to give any aid to and she died because of it. He quickly shut down that thought.

"Ah, Theodore. You say you are loyal to me," the Dark Lord looked at him squarely. "Prove it."

* * *

Around midnight, Draco burst through his fireplace and he collapsed onto the floor. Theo barely stirred to acknowledge him—the hollowness had swallowed him. Draco looked up at him and crawled over to Theo to lean against the foot of the bed on the floor with him. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"He made you torture her, didn't he?" Draco inquired quietly, his scarred left hand twitching. Theo remained silent, his mind flooded with the Muggle woman's screams and pleas for mercy. He felt a hand on his arm and Draco whispered, "He makes us all do it. Don't judge yourself too harshly, we have to survive."

At that, something in Theo broke and the hollowness that he had been feeling broke like a dam and all of the fear, rage, and despair that he had been locking away since the Dark Lord's return broke free. He turned into the shoulder of his oldest friend and sobbed. He felt tears soak into his hair as Draco held him and cried with him.

Eventually, the tears subsided and they just sat together, holding each other.

"She looked like my mother. I think he did that on purpose. As a punishment for refusing his Mark. I wish there were a way out of it for you Draco. It's unfair. You shouldn't be punished for your father's failings. Promise me, promise me that you will come to me for help if you need it." Theo stared earnestly at Draco, willing him to accept the help, the meager solace he was offering in this horrible, fucked up world they were trapped in.

Draco closed his eyes and Theo felt the hollowness start to creep back when Draco spoke. "I'm not strong enough for this, Theo. I want to protect my mother from him, others who are at the whim of his mercy but I can't. I'll need help. We owe it to Cassius. No one could protect him. We can protect each other and the other _spares._ "

Theo took Draco's hand and traced the back of it with his thumb. "Then we do it, for Cassius."


End file.
